Alolan Odyssey
by altmattmoon
Summary: A young man thrives to complete his Island Challenge with the helpnof some new friends.
1. Alolan Odyssey: Houston's First Day 1/3

A airplane carrying our soon-to-be protagonist landed in Hau'oli City's airport in the Alola Region. Amongst those departing a young man and a woman with a Meowth.

Woman: Well, here we are, Meowth!

Meowth: Nya! Nya!

Woman: Wait... Where's Houston? He needs to bask in this sun!

Meowth directed his trainer back into the airport. Her son was toting ALL their luggage.(And struggling in the process)

Houston: Hey! Wait up!

Houston's Mom: You didn't need to get the luggage by yourself!

Houston: I can handle it. Honest! *drops to his knees* Though, a little break wouldn't hurt...

Meowth(Exasperated): Nya Nya...

 _The three of them took their belongings and sat down near the shopping district. This place is one of Alola's most famous locales._ Houston's Mom: Dear, you should slow down. This is a vacation, not a marathon.

Houston: I know. I just thought I could handle the bags.

Houston's Mom: Sweetie, we have tons of bags. You can barely carry all of yours.

Houston: Right... Look, you a lot of thought into this trip. I just wanted to be a buffer for you and the stressful stuff. That way, you'd relax quicker.

Houston's Mom: Oh honey, you're always lending me a hand! Such a sweetheart! But, you know that's not nessasary. I won't relax unless you relax.

Houston: Deal!

 _Houston's Mom gave her son a mighty powerful hug.(Nothing Houston wasn't used to) However, Their moment was interrupted by Meowth, who started getting really excited._ Meowth: Nyasu! Nya-Nya!

 _They all looked in the direction of a large crowd of people and Pokemon. Their curiosity drove them to get a closer look..._

 _ **Author's**_ note: Hello! This story has been on my mind for some time now, and I decided to share it with you guys. Enjoy it and don't be afraid of giving feedback.

 **Thank You!**

 **Factoid: Meowth was caught in Kanto, which is basically Japan. That's why Meowth says it's Japanese name (Nyasu) instead of it's English name.**


	2. Alolan Odyssey: Houston's First Day 23

_A trio of small Pokémon were wandering Hau'oli City in a leisurely fashion. One was a round, avian Pokémon with leaves below it's face. Another was blue with flippers and a pink nose. The last one was black and covered in red markings. They were going on their merry little way when they noticed a lot of commotion in the Shopping District._

???: Row?

???:Pop?

???:Lit?

 _With no future responsibilities to speak of, the three of them decided to take a look._

???:Rowlet!

???:Pop-Popplio!

???:Litten!

 _In the Shopping District, a fair amount of people were gathered around a young man with tanned skin and green goggles and a couple that was adjacent to him. The pair had Bandannas around their heads and their mouths, as well as black and white clothes._

Houston: This looks intense. I say we vacate the premises.

Houston's Mom: You kidding?! Looks like we showed up just in time!

 _Houston's family were parked in full view of the conflict while the three Pokémon from before were attempting to get a better view with the assistance of a nearby palmtree. Rowlet was barely able to lift Popplio to the top while Litten made good use of it's claws and climbed all the way up. By the time they were done, things were really heating up!_

Goggles: Y'all sure do like talking smack, don'tcha?

Bandanna Guy: Yeah. So?

Bandanna Gal: What of it?!

Goggles: Oh, nothing! I was just wondering if y'all liked getting smacked too!

 _The crowd around them were in a frenzy after that one-liner._

Bandanna Gal: You talk too much for your own good! Now we gotta BONE to pick with you.

Bandanna Guy: You're in for it now, and there's no turning back!

 _They both revealed 2 Poké Balls._

Bandanna Guy: Salandit, crush this bonehead!

Bandanna Gal: Yungoos, teach'em a lesson!

 _They tossed their Poké Balls into the air, and out popped a sinister-looking lizard Pokémon and lean brown Pokémon with plenty of fangs._

Goggles: That's it? Looks like I'm not getting a challenge just yet...

Bandanna Guy: Hey! Zip it!

Bandanna Gal: Put your money where your mouth is, tough guy!

 _A smug grin flashed on the goggled youth face._

Goggles: If you insist.

 _He revealed a Friend Ball, a special type of Poké Ball that was not easy to come by. The crowd was shaking in anticipation, from Houston' Mom to the Pokémon in the tree._

Goggles: Lycanroc, let's roll!

 **To be continued.**

 **This is part 2/3. In the final part, the prolouge will finish and the story will enter an western cartoon-style of storytelling. As in, the characters will be dropped into a scenario or conflict that, after it is resolved, will end the chapter. Continuity will be in effect, so any characters that are introduced will likely appear again with the events they experienced prior still being a part of this canon. Until next time. Happy Trails!**

 **Factoid: Many different regions have "Starter Pokémon", rare pokemon that are Water, Fire, and Grass types. They are usually raised in captivity and distributed via that region's Pokémon Professor. However, the registered Alola Starter Pokémon, Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio, are numerous enough to be captured in the wild. No distribution required!**


	3. Alolan Odyssey Houston's First Day 3

_Out of the Friend Ball leaped a white and brown Pokémon on all fours. It had a long tail, a rocky collar, and noble blue eyes._ Lycanroc: Lycan! Lycanroc!

 _The watching crowd was in awe in the presence of such a stunning Pokémon!_

Houston's Mom: Oh wow! So that's a bonafied Alolan Pokémon!

Meowth: Nyasu!

Houston: So neat!

 _Seems like Houston, who was against this confrontation at first, is getting pumped as well!_ _As were the trio in the tree, who were shaking in anticipation!_

Bandanna Guy: Woah! I mean, it doesn't look too tough! We'll mop the floor with it!

Bandanna Gal: Y-yeah! Without a doubt!

Goggles: Please! We'll send you stooges packing with one attack! Guranteed!

Bandanna Duo: Overconfident, much? Say "adios" to Lycanroc!

Guy: Salandit, Venoshock!

Gal: Yungoos, Take Down!

 _Following their trainers' commands, both Pokémon immediately went on the offensive. Salandit spews a thick, purple slime out at Lycanroc while Yungoos leapt into the air and dove at it. Lycanroc and it's trainer exchanged nods and Lycanroc side-stepped to avoid Venoshock! When Yungoos altered it's tradjectory and aimed for Lycanroc, it responded with a blackflip, causing Yungoos to slam into the pavement!_

Bandanna Gal: Yungoos!

Bandanna Guy: It's way too fast!

Goggles: Speed's not the only thing Lycanroc _accels_ at! Use Accelerock!

Lycanroc: Roc!

 _At_ _the exact moment that Lycanroc recieved it's command, it gave off a faint glow and launched forward, slamming into Yungoos! This was just the beginning, as Lycanroc continued to dash forward and struck Salandit as well. The extremely quick display was over before anyone knew it and both of the bandanna duo's Pokémon were knocked right out!_

Bandanna Duo: What?!

Goggles: Overconfident? Maybe. But, you can't call me a liar. We beat you both in one move. As promised!

Lycanroc: Roooo!

Bandanna Duo: Grrrr! We won't forget this!

 _And just like that. the duo returned the Pokémon to their Poké Balls and ran off._

 _This display earned him and his Lycanroc total admiration from both the crowd and the three Pokémon in the tree that no one seems to notice._

Goggles: Hope you all enjoyed the show, everyone! We'll be here all week.

Lycanroc: Lycanroc!

Guy 1: Talk about strong!

Guy 2: Right?!

 _After the crowd dispursed, Houston's family were heading towards Route 1, where their new home was waiting for them._

Houston's Mom: Wow! That was auite exciting. Almost forgot that we came here to relax.

Houston: I'm not suprised... Although, I'm sorta on the fence about Pokémon Battles. However exciting they may be.

Houston's Mom: Right~ I guess all that staring from before was nothing then~

Meowth:Nya~

Houston:We can talk about this at our new home! (Though I'd prefer it if we didn't.)

 _The first chapter in Houston's journey in Alola is close to starting. This is just the beginning and it's going to be a good one!_

 _Until next time!~_

 **Trivia:Characters**

 **Main Characters**

 **Houston**

 **Age:13**

 **Gender:M**

 **Pokémon:None**

 **Hana**

 **Age:35**

 **Gender:F**

 **Pokémon:Meowth(M)**

 **"Goggles"**

 **Age:14**

 **Gender:M**

 **Pokémon:Lycanroc(M),???,???**

 **Side Characters**

 **Rowlet(M)**

 **Popplio(M)**

 **Litten(F)**

 **"Bandanna Guy"**

 **"Bandanna Gal"**


	4. Discontinued

Hello. I have unfortunate news about the future of this fanfic. There is no future for this fanfic. My creative juices have dryed out when it comes to planning out this story and I believe that it is time to stop digging in that ol' creativity well. I will seek out other resevoirs in hopes of finding a different source to create a story with. For those who desire something to quench your thirst for Pokémon, Oh No Eevee! is not going anywhere.

 _ **Best wishes, until we meet again!~**_


	5. Reboot

All right. The creative juices are a-flowing. Let's give this another go. This time things'll be a tad simpler. No long winded narration. No characters being super exposition-y. Just a regular story about magical creatures in a pseudo Hawaii type of landscape.

Pokemon: Alolan Odyssey ULTRA coming soon.


End file.
